Armor
In Salt, the player needs to be protected to be able to face certain enemies besides dodging and blocking an enemie attack. Armor provides both physical armoring and gives the player attributes and stats if wearing the right type of armor. No types of armor are the same in Salt, as they all provide different attributes, effects, and stats, as well as looking different and can either be only crafted or obtained by looting. In this page, you as the player of Salt is here for information, and we will be as specific about the topic as we can to help you survive the dangers in Salt, both in broad daylight and in the blackness of the night. Basic Information The player has a base Health of 60. This can be increased temporarily with the use of consumables or armor pieces. But even with lots of health, the player will still takes a lot of damage from enemies. Physical Armor is a way to absorb damage dealt by enemies. If the player has a total of 10 physical armor, then that armor absorbs that amount of damage taken. Examples of damage absorption Scenario: Player has e.g. 10 Physical armor in total and is hit by a pirate who does 14 damage (HP) to the player in one hit. * Armor takes 10 Hit points * 4 Hit points damage the player. Scenario: Player has e.g. 10 Physical armor in total and is hit by a pirate who does 9 damage (HP) to the player in one hit. * Armor takes 10 Hit Points * Additional 2 Hit Points automaticly added to damage the player by at least 1 Hit Point. The last scenario shows that no matter how high your amount of physical armor is, you will always take at least 1 damage per hit. Those scenarios were'' tested, checked and confirmed by Yngve90.'' Types of Armor Salt has tons of variations when it comes to combining types of armor. All armor types are made specific for different parts of the body: * Head * Chest * Pants * Boots * Right Hand (usually where tools and weapons are equipped) * Left Hand (for scepters and other special items) * Gloves * Belt * Cloak * Trinket * Necklace * Other (Eyepatches, quiver, etc.) For each slots, the player can only equip one piece of armor. For example, if the player equips e.g. a type of head armor and have already another head armor equipped, then the selected head armor will replace the existing one. Only the items in the "Other" category can be equipped without replacing other parts of this same category. On this wiki, we decided to create a category for each slots. By clicking on the blue links, you will be able to see all the available pieces of armor that can be equipped in that slot. Futhermore, we also made a distinction between the primary armor (Head, Chest, Legs and Foots) and the Outerwear equipment (all the rest, except both hands). Armor Set Some armors will give you bonuses if you manage to acquire a set number of pieces of the same set. The bonuses provided are sometimes quite unique, like the ability to loot certain items or sail faster. You can see all the pieces that are part of a set here. How do I get armor ? There are 5 different ways to get armors in Salt: * By [[Crafting|'Crafting']]. During your adventure, you will acquire different types of materials that can help you craft new armor. The rarest the material, the better the armor! * By looting dead [[enemies|'enemies']]. Almost all enemies in Salt can drop a piece of armor. The armor's rarity and quality depends on the difficulty of the fight! * By looting all sorts of chests. Exploring a lot of islands is your best chance to find chests. Some of them will only unlock once you kill a set number of enemies, but the rewards are worth it! * By completing quests. Some NPCs can give you a piece of armor when you complete their quests. Some rare and unique equipment are only available throught quests. * By buying armor from [[:Category:Vendor|'merchants']]. Friendly NPCs can trade you pieces of armor in exchange for Gold and other valuable ressources. Armor Effects and Attributes Some of the mentioned types of armor provide extra stats for the player and some of the mentioned above do not even provide Physical Armor at all, but only effects. A few armor types provide more than one effect when equipped. Here is a list of known effects that some armors provide: * Physical Armor (take less damage per hit) * Camouflage (harder to spot the player) * Strength (doing more damage per hit) * Max Health (additional health limit) * Health Regeneration (rate of health regeneration) * Increased Critical Hit Chance (more likely to deal a critical hit) * Increased Critical Hit Power (critical hits do more damage) * Adornment (Decreasing prices) * Weight (Decreases sprint speed) * Decreasing Health potion cooldown (decreasing cooldown time before health potions can be consumed again) * Increasing chance of finding more Gold or loot on enemies * Light (making the player a light-source) * Chance to get unique items from containers or enemies * Increased speed * Ability to befriend some enemies Note: The list may be incomplete. If any effects, stats or attributes are not listed here, please correct it so the list may be complete. Additional Information * A complete list of items, including all armor pieces, can be seen here. * Since update 1.9.6, you can see what your character looks like with various clothing on. Equipping chest armor will affect the look of your outfit and you can also equip various hats for visuals as well. * Since update 2.0, it's possible to register several sets of armor from the User Interface. You can now quickly equip an entire set of armor, allowing you to switch easily between a combat set and a sailing set for example! Category:Armor Category:Features